One of the conventional containers for feeding a stick type cosmetic material is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 59-130612. As shown in FIG. 13, a feeding mechanism of the container for feeding a stick type cosmetic material excluding a container body cylinder is composed of a push rod 943 with a cosmetic material supporting bowl 941, a front cylinder sleeve 949, and an internal thread cylinder 957. The push rod 943 is connected to a lower part of the cosmetic material supporting bowl 941 as one body, and a stopper 945 is projecting at a tail section of the push rod 943. The cosmetic material supporting bowl 941 slides on an inside surface of the front cylinder sleeve 949. An external thread installed on an outside surface of the push rod 943 is spirally engaged with an internal thread 955 installed on an inside surface of an upper part of the internal thread cylinder 957.
The stopper 945 installed at the push rod 943 of the container for feeding a stick type cosmetic material is shaped like a downward wedge. That is to say, a lower side surface of the stopper 945 is a taper 946, and an upper side surface is a contact surface 944 which extends sideward. A flange 951 which extends to an inside surface of the front cylinder sleeve 949 is engaged with the stopper 945.
More specifically, a flange hole 953 provided inside the flange 951 has a shape which definitely corresponds to a section of the stopper 945 installed at a tail end of the push rod 943. However, a distance of two parallel walls of the flange hole 953 which are provided in parallel with each other is slightly narrower than a width of the stopper 945 of the push rod 943. Incidentally, a similar stopper is also installed on a backside of the push rod 943.
Therefore, when the push rod 943 is built into the front cylinder sleeve 949 at the time of assembly, the supporting bowl 941 is pushed downward so that the stopper 945 of the push rod 943 passes through (press fit) the flange hole 953 of the front cylinder sleeve 949. The taper 946 provided under the stopper 945 is used for facilitating the press fit. After the stopper 945 passes through the flange hole 953, the contact surface 944 provided on an top surface of the stopper 945 comes into contact with an under surface of the flange 951, whereby the push rod 943 does not get out of the front cylinder sleeve 949. Thus, a feeding end of the push rod 943 is defined.
Such a conventional container for feeding a stick type cosmetic material is aimed for reduction of the parts to be employed therein and facilitation of assembly. However, it is necessary to align the push rod 943 and the front cylinder flange hole 953 at around the axial at the time of assembly, whereby it is not easy to assemble.
On the other hand, in the case of a container in which direct filling of a cosmetic material is carried out after assembly, in order to prevent damage, such as fracture of the cosmetic material, coming off a chuck (cosmetic material retaining section), or the like, it is important to reduce slide resistance of the cosmetic material and the front cylinder hole and to feed or retract the cosmetic material straight to the front cylinder without weaving of the chuck.